Subscription multimedia services (e.g., from service providers using cable, satellite, etc.) provide digital video recorder (DVR) capabilities through local devices on customers' premises and/or through storage at remote servers. A user may record content from a service provider (e.g., video or other multimedia content) that may be retrieved and viewed at a later time. DVR systems generally have limited memory capacity, and, in some cases, this memory may be shared among multiple users. One user may be required to sort through recorded programs of other users to retrieve a desired program. Also, to make room for new recordings, older recordings may need to be overwritten—sometimes before they have been viewed by an intended user.